Breaking Point
by yankees545
Summary: Every man's luck runs out eventually. Robin is captured by Gisborne and the sheriff. His gang must find a way to rescue him before the torture breaks him. But a rescue is not so easy this time. This will ultimately have two endings: one where everyone lives, the other has character death(s). Rated for Robin whump.
1. Camp

AN: As mentioned in the description, there will be two endings to this story. One involves character deaths. The other is happier and without character deaths. So hopefully something for every reader to enjoy! Throughout the series, Robin and his gang get lucky time after time and Gisborne and the sheriff never seem to learn from their mistakes which seems improbable. Also the guards are painfully incompetent which is I guess part of the 'charm', but I want to give the bad guys a bit of credit for their devious potential! I will hopefully be updating regularly, I have most of the chapters drafted out (just a matter of balancing this and school work). This is my first foray into BBC Robin Hood. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Also, if you are interested in beta'ing this, please PM me. Also, I recently joined AO3, this'll soon be cross-posted there with some minor edits.

Chapter 1.

It was a summer afternoon like any other. The gang was hanging around camp. Will was idly whittling a new toy, Little John and Djaq were making the day's deliveries, and Much was preparing a meal to a chorus of well-natured banter between Allan and Will at his expense. Much's indignant sputtering elicited a smile from Robin as he lounged against a tree, fletching feathers to new arrows. It was a rare moment of true relaxation in Sherwood.

"If it's that unpalatable to you, then you can cook tomorrow, see if I help!"

Suddenly, Allan got serious.

"I'm not being funny, did you hear th- Robin look out!"

The warning came too late, before Robin could reach his bow he felt the familiar sensation of a sword against his neck. He looked up out of the corner of his eye. "Gisborne" he hissed through clenched teeth, dropping the unfinished arrow.

His gang instinctively reached for their weapons, shocked at how many castle guards seemed to materialize out of the forest, quickly moving to surround the camp. Will gripped his whittling knife harder, at which Gisborne applied more pressure to his sword against Robin's neck.

"Locksley," Gisborne sneered, leaning closer he whispered, "if you don't come quietly, I have archers placed around this camp. They've been given the order to fire at any sign of trouble."

Robin tensed, eyes darting to the perimeter of the camp trying to determine if Gisborne was bluffing. He caught a glimpse of sunlight reflected from an archer's armor as he shifted to get a better position. Robin gestured with his hand to Will to stand down. Mentally, he kicked himself for thinking he could let down his guard. He should have been more vigilant, this shouldn't have happened. On the outside, he tried to exude carefree confidence as he forced a grin.

"Ahh, Gisborne! If we'd known you were coming we'd've tidied up a bit!" Robin loudly jibed, trying to diffuse the threat of death against his friends and trying to stall for Little John and Djaq's return.

"Let him go!" shouted Much, jumping to his feet. Gisborne pulled Robin to a standing position in response. Robin saw the archer raise his bow, and he knew Much was in his sights.

"No!" Robin said, sharper than intended. "Much, it's ok. We know the castle can't keep me. I'll see you soon. I might stay for dinner though, if Allan is cooking!" Robin could see the conflicted emotions across his good friend's face as his joke fell flat. Concern, anger, courage. But Robin had already made up his mind. They were well outnumbered and surrounded. His best option was to go with Gisborne and look for a way out along the way. Only thing he could do now was try to protect his men. They'd gotten out of worse situations. He returned his focus to Gisborne.

"Gisborne. You've got me. You've got our camp. Let them go, they aren't a threat to you," he bargained in a lowered voice.

Gisborne considered Robin's words for a moment before looking to Robin's men, commanding "Take off your tags. All of you!" Will, Allan, and Much grabbed their tags, fetching them from within their shirts. "Snap them." When the men paused Gisborne gripped Robin tighter, "SNAP THEM!" Allan was the first to break his tag, followed quickly by Will and Much. "Drop them and leave now. If I see you again, I _will_ kill you."

Allan caught Robin's eye, seeking permission. Robin winced as Gisborne's patience ran thin, a couple drops of blood began to bead along the edge of his sword. That was permission enough he decided. He nudged Will and Much and started to jog away. Will watched him leave before placing his hand on Much's shoulder. "We're no help to him if we die here today," he urged quietly.

"I can't leave him," Much whispered back in a desperate and conflicted tone. Will grabbed his arm to pull him in the direction Allan had gone. "NO!" Much yelled, pulling away from Will. A second later Will cried out, an arrow had buried itself in his arm.

"Go, Much! Help him!" Robin shouted to his friend, praying he would listen. With a final wounded glance at Robin, Much turned with Will and ran off following Allan's path.

"Pathetic" Gisborne remarked, shoving Robin roughly to the ground. A guard came over with rope to bind Robin's hands. Robin tried to summersault away, now his men were out of danger. Before he could pop to his feet to run he was tackled onto his back, air rushing from his lungs. The guard finished securing his wrists together and yanked him to his feet.

Other guards had moved in to the camp and started tearing it apart, taking weapons and the small store of valuables not yet distributed, destroying personal items. They overturned the cookpot and threw some of Will's woodwork on the fire. Robin stared seething wordlessly as their home was destroyed. One man approached Gisborne with the outlaws' broken tags. Gisborne whispered something to the man who nodded. Gisborne turned back to Robin. "There. We've done your tidying for you" Gisborne quipped as he and a few guards lead Robin away, leaving others to finish destroying the camp.


	2. He's Gone

Little John and Djaq were returning to camp in companionable silence. The deliveries to Clun had been quiet and they had been unaccosted by any of the sheriff's men. As they approach the camp the silence turn to unease. No noise was coming from the camp. Typically they could make out muffled sounds of conversations. Djaq drew her dagger and John gripped his staff tighter. They stealthily approached the ridge overlooking the camp and their fears were realized. The camp was utterly destroyed. Fabric, rope, lanterns, and wood structures were ripped, broken, shattered, and strewn across the clearing. Cautiously they walked into the center of the destruction. The hairs on their necks stood up and they shared a glance. In a cleared spot in the middle of the chaos were three broken outlaw tags and Robin's bow, snapped in half.

"We are not safe" Djaq said bluntly. "We must go to the secondary meetup location. The others will be there if…" she could not finish her sentence but they both knew: _if they got away_.

"I know." Little John grabbed the broken tags and they quickly left.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the predetermined alternative camp location. As they approached they saw the subtle signs they had agreed to leave for each other to know someone was there. Someone made it out! They came to the entrance and were greeted by a sword.

"Allan!" Djaq said startled. "It is only us!" Allan quickly lowered the blade, stepping back to let them in. This camp was much smaller and with fewer supplies but was still hidden and had a couple "room" separations.

"Where are the others?" Asked Little John, unable to keep a note of suspicion out of his voice. He had never forgiven Allan for working with Gisborne.

"They got Robin. They shot Will with an arrow. Just his arm!" Allan added the last sentence quickly as he saw the alarm on Djaq's face. "They surrounded camp, don't know how they snuck up on us. Robin told us to run."

"Ahhhh! Ow, Much!" Djaq ran to the sound of Will's voice in one of the side rooms. She saw a small fire with a pot of water on it, Will was sitting on a bunk with half an arrow still embedded in his lower left arm. Much had his wrist in a tight grip. Both men looked up as she entered. A flash of relief appeared on Much's face briefly before he returned to stone-faced concern.

"I am sorry. This will hurt. Much, do you have clean bandages? A needle. And thread too," Djaq rattled off quickly taking control of the situation. Much stood to let her take his spot and fetch the items she requested. "John! Come in here, help me hold him."

Will gritted his teeth, trying not to fight against Djaq. He knew she was trying to help. "It's ok. Do it."

Little John sat on Will's right side, grabbing his right arm with one hand and steadying his left shoulder with the other. Much had returned with the supplies.

"Please try to relax your arm Will" Djaq urged. "It will make it easier." Will took a couple deep breathes, trying to follow her suggestion as she prodded the arm around the arrow head. Suddenly she grasped the arrow shaft and plucked it out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Will screamed, face contorted in pain breaths coming fast and shallow. Djaq deftly washed the skin and inspecting the wound decided stitches were not required. She began to wrap the cleansed wound with bandages muttering apologies as she worked. Little John and Much stepped back outside.

"He'll be fine" Little John assured Allan who visibly relaxed.

"What about Robin? Will he be fine?" Much spat angrily, beginning to pace. "We should not have left him, he wouldn't leave any of us! We have to go and get him out."

"Easy now..." Allan started but he was abruptly cut off.

"No! You don't get to say that! You ran off so fast! You didn't need much convincing! Robin wouldn't have run!" Much had stopped pacing and was in Allan's face. His voice increased in volume as he fired off accusations. John felt his heart start to beat faster. Allan had run off, the traitor! He adjusted his grip on his staff.

"He would've cut Robin's throat right there!" Allan defended himself, growing nervous. "We had no choice! Robin told us to go. We would've been no good to him dead. And… And if you hadn't hesitated maybe Will wouldn't be hurt!" Much felt a twinge of guilt at the truth of his friend' words. He opened his mouth as if to reply but he closed it before saying anything. Instead he resumed his pacing. John held his stance, he needed to know what happened.

Will and Djaq emerged from the room. Will looked a bit paler than normal and his teeth were still clenched against the pain in his arm. "There was nothing we could've done" he said. Much, Will, and Allan filled John and Djaq in about what had transpired. There was a moment of silence after they finished the tale.

"The question is, what do we do now?" Djaq replied.

Much stopped pacing and looked around at his friends. "We get him out."


	3. Running

AN: Thank you **A clue loved it** for reviewing! Don't worry, we'll spend most of our time with Robin. We'll see what other characters are doing from time to time. As I said in my first AN, I have most chapters drafted out. There'll probably be 13-15 total chapters. I'll update at least once a week as I finish editing them. Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

After 15 minutes, his breath was ragged. After 20, the lack of sensation in his hands was overpowered by the burning in his shoulders. Sweat soaked his shirt. He couldn't run much further, not at this pace, not in this awkward position. His arms were bound together at the wrist and outstretched in front of him, held by a guard on horseback. They approached the edge of the forest and Gisborne signaled for all to stop. Robin took another couple steps to get some slack in the rope and dropped to one knee panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. Knowing Gisborne, they wouldn't be stopped long.

Gisborne dismounted and waved most of his guards onwards. He strode over to Robin staring down at his captive, relishing this victory. The first of many, he hoped. With a last deep breath, Robin looked up to meet Gisborne's eyes. Robin's green eyes met Gisborne's icy blue. "She's mine, you will never steal her from me," Gisborne hissed, turning back to his horse.

"Feeling threatened, Gisborne?" Robin taunted cheekily as he started to stand. Without warning Gisborne's fist struck his face.

The force of the blow unsteadied Robin and he fell, off-balance, the rope was the only thing keeping him from face-planting entirely. The metal embellishments on Gisborne's riding glove cut Robin just above the eye. Robin felt the world rocking, like a ship at sea. He shook his head, clearing the blood from his vision. He scrabbled to regain his feet. Gisborne had remounted and as soon as Robin was standing he motioned for the remaining guards to follow him out of the woods, only slightly slower than before. Robin soon found himself stumbling, exerting significant energy to keep his feet under him so he wouldn't be dragged to Nottingham as the city came into view. Gisborne had other ideas and as they approached the main city entrance he increased the pace just beyond Robin's ability. Gisborne smirked as he heard Robin cry out, finally losing his balance on a particularly rough patch of ground.

Robin had no leverage to regain his footing as he was dragged through the streets of the marketplace. His ankle twinged, it had twisted awkwardly as he fell. He assessed that it probably wasn't broken, maybe sprained. The townsfolk looked on and Robin knew there would very soon be whispers about his capture, causing alarm and uncertainty. He struggled against the bindings on his wrists, more for the benefit of the onlookers, he couldn't let them think he'd given up. He could feel every bump of the uneven roads hitting his back, legs, chest as he twisted in his escape attempts.

Gisborne slowed his procession as they approached the castle stairs. Vaisey was waiting for them with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good job Gisborne!" Vaisey descended the stairs as Gisborne and the guards dismounted. Robin desperately needed the world to stop spinning so he could face the sheriff. He turned to his stomach, panting and managed to stagger to his feet, putting as much weight on his good leg as possible as Vaisey reached him.

A small crowd had gathered, mostly townsfolk. Blinking blood out of his eye, he looked at the onlookers and she caught his sight. Marian. She was upset. Reckless, careless, foolish, she'd called him. And she was right. It turned his stomach to see Gisborne walk over to her, wrap his arm around her to comfort her from what must surely be a distressing sight. Robin's nemesis glanced to him, catching him staring. Gisborne grabbed Marian tighter with a smirk. Robin tore his gaze away as Vaisey's voice brought him back to focus.

"-sure your stay will be comfortable. A clue. No." Vaisey placed his hand to Robin's eye tuting as he pressed harder. Robin ignored the stinging pain as he held eye contact and set his jaw in a scowl. Vaisey waved his hand at a guard who then placed a bag over Robin's head, blinding him along the way to his prison cell. The fleeting thought that they were going to execute him there and then unbiddingly came to his mind. He quickly dismissed it, they had entered the castle. Robin was sure they had taken far too many turns in an attempt to disorient him. Gisborne's punch hadn't helped and he soon lost track of where they were.

When they arrived at the cell and removed the bag, Robin surveyed the windowless room as the guards moved to replace the rope on his arms with chains. As they loosened the rope he pulled his arms back and lunged at the smaller guard, hoping to take them by surprise. His ankle slowed him down by a fraction and they were ready for his tricks so the guard dodged, using Robin's momentum to push him to the ground. He was quickly cuffed in the middle of the small room to a short metal post with a ring the chain was fed through. Then they removed his boots and socks leaving him barefoot on the cold floor.

This was an unknown part of the castle. Breaking out would be very difficult. He stood, defiantly pulling at the chains. Refusing to show the guards weakness, he ignored the aches throughout his body as he glared at them. The guards stepped out and locked the cell door. Robin heard the footsteps fading and gingerly sunk to the floor. He shivered and brought his legs to his chest. His elbows could rest on his knees but the chains kept his wrists near his head. If he brought one wrist up toward the post the other could rest on his bent knees. He evened the lengths again, resting his head against his forearms. Alone in the cell and leaning his back against the post Robin allowed his eyes to close, hoping a short rest would clear his head.


	4. It Begins

AN: Thanks again for the review **A Clue Loved It. **It's nice to know people are still reading in this fandom! Heads up all, it's gonna start getting dark. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

The gang had staked out the castle, seeing more guards than normal at all of their typical entry points. Allan felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that his information to Guy was partially responsible for the challenge facing them. A full day passed before they were able to sneak into the dungeon. When they didn't find him there they decided they needed to get someone inside to try and contact Marian. They needed more information before they could plan their rescue. John and Djaq were too recognizable, Much was wound too tight, and there was still some lingering distrust of Allan. He understood but hoped that one day he'd be accepted again. That left Will. His arm was healing fine, it still hurt and it wasn't as strong as normal, but he was certain he'd be able to blend in and get to Marian without it getting in the way. He would be in and out with the flow of market traffic, one person wouldn't stand out. He'd be gone no more than a couple hours. Little John patted his back and Will made his way to join the crowd walking toward Nottingham. He slipped inside the city wall and broke away to head to the castle.

He moved quickly toward Marian's chambers hiding from guards, trying to blend in with the castle staff when necessary. It took longer than he would like, but soon he stood outside her door. He placed his ear to the door and backed off and around a corner as he heard Gisborne's voice approaching the door.

"I will call on you later." Gisborne closed the door and crossed the hall, pounding his fist against the wall. Will shrunk closer to the wall, hoping Gisborne would be going to other way. His luck held and he hear his footsteps receding down the hall. Will returned to the door, knocking lightly.

"Guy, I said leave me alone!" Marian protested as Will cracked the door open. Upon seeing him, Marian's demeanor changed. "Will! Something big is happening... Robin... What's going on? What happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine. They got Robin. We need to find him." He said curtly.

"I know, I saw them bring him in. What happened?" Marian repeated, closing the door behind him and he began to tell the events again.

"They surrounded us, don't know how they avoided the traps. Gisborne got Robin and Robin told us to run. They hit me with an arrow as we were leaving, it'll be fine. The guards destroyed the camp and we've been trying to get in the castle to get Robin out."

"He's not in the dungeon, I visited my father and Robin wasn't there. The sheriff has other holding places, but I don't know where he is." She was very concerned, Robin had been swaying on his feet when she saw him over a day ago and she easily saw through his brave act. Gisborne's possessiveness hadn't helped. He didn't seem to understand that there was no competition between him and Robin in Marian's eyes. "I'm going to try to find him, but I don't know how. I am being closely watched."

"I have an idea. Follow me." Will lead Marian out of the room, shared his plan and left, he had to get back to the others before they began to worry.

* * *

Robin was unsure how much time had passed. It felt fairly long and the bruises developing across his torso had darkened. His whole body ached but his head was clearer. The world had stopped spinning whenever he shifted his head. He finally stood, testing his ankle. Confirming his earlier suspicion that it was just sore, he tested how far he could move with the short chains. Standing upright, he could bring his hands about chest height. The room was not large, he could reach three of the walls with his foot if he stretched a little. The wall with the door was out of his reach regardless of the slight contortions he made with his body. He turned his attention to his bindings. The locks appeared more complicated than the usual dungeon locks that Will was so good at picking. He briefly moved his wrists trying to slip out of the cuffs before abandoning that fruitless effort. He was beginning to examine the post when he heard fast approaching footsteps. He quickly straightened up, positioning himself behind the center post.

Gisborne walked in flanked by a pair of guards, wielding a heavy whip. Gisborne gestured for the guards to wait outside. Robin felt his heartbeat quicken and his mouth dried. He stood tall, hoping if he looked confident he'd feel braver.

"What do you want Gisborne?" he asked, keeping his voice steady, "You found our camp and ran off my men."

"I told you. I want her. But you have tricked her and turned her heart. She deserves better than an outlaw!"

"What, a traitor is better?!" Robin snapped back boldly. Gisborne closed the small gap between them, shoving the whip under Robin's chin, forcing his head up and back.

"I want you dead. She will finally see you are nothing but a pathetic outlaw who chose the wrong side. If it were left to me, I'd kill you now. But the sheriff wants a spectacle." His voice trailed off and Robin wondered for a second what the spectacle could be this time. He didn't have much time to dwell on that before the first blow hit him. The lash cut easily through his shirt and Robin couldn't stop his quick intake of air. The strikes came hard and fast indiscriminately against his torso, arms, and even back as Gisborne moved quickly around the room, a one man dance of pain. Robin stifled most of his reactions though an occasional groan or pronounced flinch evaded his defenses. Gisborne stopped as abruptly as he started. Both men were breathing hard. Robin's shirt was in pieces and blood oozed from some of the worst welts. Gisborne turned to walk out and Robin straightened up glaring at Gisborne. Like a viper striking its prey Gisborne punched Robin in the gut, doubling the smaller man over gasping for air. Gisborne left, sending in one of the guards to remove the remnants of Robin's shirt and to provide minimal food and drink.

The guard placed the food and drink on the floor beside Robin and started to remove the shirt tatters. The gentleness of the guard took Robin by surprise. He sought eye contact with the guard and saw that he, was _she_.

"Marian!" he whispered, shocked and concerned "you're going to get yourself killed!"

"You stubborn fool. I needed to know you were ok! Your men are worried, they are planning a rescue. This disguise was Will's idea. I will help them when I can," she responded softly as she carefully removed strips of fabric from the cuts that now littered Robin's torso. Some cuts were much deeper than others, where the whip had landed multiple times. As delicate as she was trying to be, he couldn't help but wince and tense up in pain. "I'm sorry. Turn, I have to get your back." He complied and she blinked away her tears. She worked in silence for a couple moments.

"Did you hear him before?" Robin asked softly.

"Only parts. Was it their plan?" Robin released the breath he'd been holding. Gisborne's obsession with Marian distressed Robin and he was glad she was spared hearing it.

"They want my death to be a 'spectacle'" he responded flatly, staring at a distant point of the ceiling but not seeing it at all.

"You won't die Robin. We'll figure this out." She finished gathering the tatters of his shirt and stood to leave. The air felt heavy with unspoken words. But she had to leave to avoid suspicion. She resolved to return when she had more information. For now, she needed to talk to the gang.


	5. Anger

AN: Sorry for the slight delay, my computer's hard drive crashed so it's been quite the week! This is a shorter chapter than the others, but the next chapter should be up in the next couple days! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Robin had drifted to sleep but was woken by rapid footsteps down the hall. He quickly stood as the door swung open and Gisborne charged in. With no greeting he attacked, the first punch was at his head. Robin tried to raise his arms to block the blow but they were stopped by the chains around chest height. The next was a punch to his gut, doubling him over and knocking the wind from him. He was shoved to the ground and Gisborne began to kick at his torso. Robin could feel the scabs from his whipping reopening and bleeding anew. He could not use his arms to block the blows so he curled up as much as he could, protecting his head. Gisborne's kicks became more aggressive before he backed off, surveying his prisoner for a moment.

Robin gathered himself, resolving not to cry out, to not give him the satisfaction. Instead, he calling out between panting breaths to needle Gisborne. "You seem… upset. Did.. she refuse you?" As he looked to Gisborne's face he saw an rage beyond any he'd seen before. Robin realized he may have gone too far.

"You. will. not. mock. me!" He punctuated each word with a furious blow, striking his head, his stomach, his groin. Robin let out a sharp involuntary yelp and dry heaved. He panted, tears welling up in his eyes. He longed to curl into a ball, anything that might provide relief. After a moment, he looked up, blinking away the tears and stars that threatened to overwhelm his vision, to see Gisborne standing over him. Clapping from the doorway startled him and he turned his head to see the sheriff.

"Well done Gisborne, well done Gisborne! I don't know where you've been hiding that!" Vaisey stood gloating at the entrance. Gisborne backed out of the cell, glaring at Robin. He grabbed a bucket from outside the door. As he placed it down Robin could see water sloshing within it.

Through his fog of pain, Robin was confused. They hadn't asked him anything, they didn't seem to want anything. He was hoping they might give something away if he could get them to talk. His confusion might have been clear on his face. "Do you want to ask us something, hmmm? Expect us to just tell you our plan? A clue. No!" Robin tightened his lips, frustrated. Vaisey gestured for Gisborne to continue where he'd left off. Robin couldn't hide the flash of fear as he tried to back away. Gisborne stepped easily to him, pulling him upright by his hair.

"Ahhh ssssssss" Robin winced, hissing through clenched teeth. When he was standing Gisborne held him still and delivered a punch to his face. Robin tasted blood and spat at Gisborne. Gisborne threw another punch, this time releasing Robin's hair sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oh alright, because you asked so... nicely," the mocking tone dripping with sadistic glee contradicted the sheriff's words. Vaisey couldn't help but needle his captive. "We just want to see you squirm. You will break I guarantee. And we will enjoy every minute of it."

The sheriff completed his monologue. Robin doubted that was their true motive, or at least, their only motive, but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of succeeding so soon. Ignoring the pain throughout his body and the ringing in his ears, he struggled to his knees and then his feet. He held eye contact with Vaisey. "You can try. These chains will break before I do!" He shook his arms in defiance. He was pleased that his voice sounded stronger than he felt. Vaisey merely chuckled and gestured for Gisborne to grab the water bucket.

"This will be fun." He nodded and Gisborne threw the water on Robin. Robin braced himself, expecting an extreme temperature, hot or cold. He screamed when he realized it was sea water. Every open cut felt as if it were on fire as the salt worked its way into the deepest wounds and there was no relief. He fell again to the floor breathing deeply trying to compose himself as Gisborne emptied the rest down his back. He groaned, digging his fingernails into his palms and tried to think of Marian. Of the forest. Of anywhere but here. The sheriff patted his head before walking out. He flinched from his touch.

"Gisborne!" Dutifully he followed Vaisey out, tossed the empty bucket at Robin as he left. The door closed with a thud and clanking of key in the lock echoed through the cell.

"This is just the beginning Hood," Gisborne called through the door. "Might want to get comfortable.

The pair of footsteps faded and Robin stopped fighting back his unbidden tears.

* * *

AN: I might be a little evil...


	6. Hope?

For just over a week, Marian and the gang tried to reach one another again. She suspected that Guy was intentionally keeping her from them, with more rigor than normal. His visits to Robin were not regular, she couldn't anticipate when he'd be gone, or when it'd be safe to visit Robin but one day she happened to see him heading off toward the cell and she made her break, slipping away from her guard. She quickly exited the castle, checking over her shoulder as she rounded a corner. She jolted as she practically ran into Will and Allan.

"Marian!" Allan exclaimed. "Thank God we found you! Do you have any news for us?"

Marian heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes, I know where he is." She held up a folded up hand drawn map showing the turns to the hidden cell. "Please tell me you have a plan." Will took the map and placed it in his belt, nodding.

"We'll come in five days, with the festival. It's the best we can do, it'll give us plenty of cover to get him out. How is he?" Allan asked. Marian shook her head.

"Five days?!"She paused, worry etched on her face. "I haven't been able to get to him, after that time," she said looking at Will. "Gisborne watches me too closely. Gisborne has gone to him at least every other day, I don't know what he's doing to him! He comes back with a confident swagger and gloats." She paused briefly, "I will get to Robin, I'll tell him you're coming, to hold on." Will placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will be here. Soon. This map is the last piece we need. Thank you, and be careful," Will said softly. Allan nodded his agreement and they melted into the crowd.

* * *

Later that day, Guy had returned to Marian, grinning broadly. He strode confidently toward her, removing his gloves and placing a hand on her face, caressing her cheekbone. She turned from his touch. Breathing deeply to hide his frustration he spoke. "Marian, you will accompany me to the festival this week."

"No thank you."

"It wasn't a request." The veiled threat sent a shiver down her spine. "You will come to appreciate what I have done for you, for us." He brushed a strand of hair from her face before turning and storming out. Marian ran to the door and watched him go toward his quarters. She took the chance and snuck quietly toward Robin.

She was pleased that she didn't run into guards along the way but she knew she wouldn't be able to get in the cell. She walked briskly down the finally hallway and her heart almost broke when she looked in and saw Robin. He was trying to hide his shivering, lanky form behind the post as best he could, eyes sharp and fearful before recognition dawned upon his face.

"Marian," he whispered, barely audible. He shifted trying once again in vain to reach the door. In doing so she got a better look at him. He was thin, so thin and she could not see any skin without a mark. His torso was covered in bruises in various stages of healing with raised welts standing out in angry red. The hope and love that filled his face hurt her more. His eyes were blackened and he was bleeding from multiple cuts. His lips were visibly chapped and his hair was plastered down with blood and sweat. She wasn't bringing the news he'd want to hear.

"Shhhhh, please, don't speak. Oh Robin. I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't apologize, you're here my love." His voice was raspy.

"I cannot get you out, I'm sorry! But I saw Will, and Allan. They are coming back, soon! With the festival later this week. You only have to hold on a little longer, it'll be fine and we can be together." She desperately wished she had brought food of some kind for him. "Can you stand, can you walk?" He paused, thinking and then nodded.

"How many days?" He thought of the long gaps when he was left alone. At least, they felt long. He'd been so alone and it was cold. And dark.

"What?" Marian pressed as close to the door as physically possible.

"How long have I been... here?"

"You've been here 9 days." She didn't know if the noise he made was a laugh or a sob.

"Only 9? How many more?" She paused, steeling herself to tell him. "Please, tell me, Marian. I have to know." She nodded and took a breath.

"Five," she mouthed, "five more," she repeated louder. That time there was no mistaking his half-stifled cry. She struggled to keep her own tears at bay. "It'll be ok Robin, I promise, everything will be ok. You just need to be strong a little longer. The end is near!" She was trying to convince herself too. "I have to go, someone may notice my absence. I will see you soon. I love you." She could see the physical effort he exerted to compose himself. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers. She longed to wrap him in her arms and never let go.

"I know. Go. Be safe. I will see you soon, my love." He hoped these next five days were the fastest of his life. She was right, it would be over soon and he'd be back with his friends.

Marian turned away from the door as Robin's eyes glazed over, lost in his thoughts. She rushed back down the hall, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. She rounded the first corner and walked into Gisborne.

"Guy!" She said in alarm. He held a steely grip on her biceps preventing her from backing up.

"Five days, hmmm! Good. See Gisborne? I told you women are lepers." Vaisey said from over Guy's shoulder. "Take her to her chambers, see that she stays there. Our plan is coming together wonderfully!" She felt numb as Gisborne marched her back to her room, Vaisey's evil chuckle ringing in her ears. Gisborne shoved her through the doorway and she found her voice.

"Guy! Please! This is wrong, you must see that!" She pleaded with him. He said nothing, piercing her with a hate-filled glare as he slammed the door and bolted it shut. She ran to it and banged her fist. "No! Let me out!" She fell to the ground her back to the door and cried.

Will and Allan returned to the camp and shared Marian's map. The gang made the finishing touches to their rescue plan.

Meanwhile back in his cell, Robin felt a spark of hope for the first time in days. They were coming!


	7. Darkness

Robin estimated that a full day passed with no contact with anyone. The quiet was eerie but it gave his body time to rest and his mind to think. Hunger gnawed at him but he ignored it; there had been lean times in the Holy Land. Infrequently, he estimated maybe once a day, a guard came with water and sometimes bread or broth but nobody had been by for a while. Re-energized by rest and the knowledge his gang was coming he again explored his situation. He looked at the ring the chain was fed through. It was fastened to the post, he didn't see how. Perhaps it was one solid piece. His mind raced, if he angled the chain right and pulled, the chain could break or the ring could snap. He took some time to examine the chains at his wrists, looking for imperfections in the metal, weak spots that he might be able to break. The task was made difficult with the only source of light coming from a dimming torch outside the cell but he eventually found a plausible spot. He stood, carefully positioning the chain's weak link against an uneven part of the ring's base. He yanked sharply up and back. **CLANG** He breathed deeply, inspected the weak spot and the post before repositioning the chain to try again. **CLAING** he eagerly examined the chain. A couple cracks had formed! A grin broke across his face and he set up for a third try, adrenaline coursing through him. **CLAING** Again. **CLAING** Again. **CLAING** Again.

The sixth time the link snapped and he stumbled backward as the tension was released. He threw his arms out to steady himself, wincing at the sudden movement after so long stationary. He let out a laugh as he leaned against the back wall. He'd done it! His mirth was cut short as the door swung open. His face fell and he automatically shifting into a defense position as the sheriff and Gisborne appeared.

"La di da di dah. What was your plan after that? Hmm? And with all that racket! After all, your friends won't be here for another 4 days!" The sheriff taunted.

Robin suddenly felt sick.

"Wh- how - no..." He was at a complete loss for words. Vaisey knew their escape plans! Gisborne appeared over the sheriff's shoulder.

"We've been a step ahead of you this time Hood." Gisborne's piercing glare sent a shiver down Robin's spine. Realization dawned on him. If the sheriff and Gisborne knew this far in advance… his gang was in trouble, he had to warn them! They'd have to change plans, something! "You seem surprised. You shouldn't be."

"Oh, you have to start from the beginning, Gisborne!" Vaisey commanded with glee, not taking his eyes off the turmoil written across his prisoner's face. "Tell it properly. The camp!"

"Yes. Our… mutual friend. He refused to properly lead us to your camp. We figured it might be in the opposite direction so we placed discrete sentries through the woods, posing as common travelers. They were to follow you and if you caught them, they were instructed to cooperate with your robberies. You did catch some of them, in the traps near your... camp."

"So you could learn to avoid them…" Gisborne nodded at Robin's deduction before continuing.

"We were able to pin down a location it was just a matter of timing and training. Once we could move quietly through the woods we positioned ourselves around your camp and moved in. My men followed my lead once I had you. We got a bit lucky that day. That you cooperated. That archer was rubbish. He should have killed your manservant with that shot." Robin felt anger boiling up inside him, mixed with shame that he had not called Gisborne's bluff.

"We knew if I released them they'd foolishly try to come rescue you. They will find it much easier to get in than to get out. You're all finished this time. You will all die." Gisborne finished, the sharpness in his tone convincing Robin of his sincerity.

"We know they are coming for you. When know _when_ they are coming for you. The girl is fortunate that Gisborne, for some unfathomable reason, cares for her. But I assure you, she won't betray us again and she was quite useful, sending messages we could overhear! We are ready for your gang and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Vaisey taunted.

"NO! Leave them alone!" It was now or never. Robin had to get past them, to get himself out so his men would not be lured into this trap. He tried to lunge past them and through the door. Gisborne grabbed Robin's right wrist, expertly spinning him to his knees, facing away the back wall. Gisborne pushing his arm out, fully extending it and brought his knee sharply into Robin's shoulder blade. There was an audible pop and a moment of quiet before a scream ripped violently through Robin, his entire body convulsing in pain. Gisborne shoved him to the ground, releasing his arm as it fell limply. Robin welcomed the blackness that swallowed him as he slumped unconscious.


	8. Gloating

AN: Thanks again to A Clue for your review! Just a couple chapters left! Thanks for reading! We'll check back in with the rest of the gang either next chapter or the following one.

* * *

Robin had lost track of time. He had awoken re-chained to the post, his physical agony rivaled by the emotional torment at the thought of being bait to trap his friends. He longed to move, to do something other than sit uselessly, helplessly in this tiny room. Days and nights ran together in a pain-filled continuum in his windowless cell. His shoulder throbbed constantly and every motion sent shocks of pain as his restraints pulled at his arms. The irregular beatings by Gisborne, sometimes accompanied by Vaisey continued, though now the physical beatings were accompanied by a knowing smirk. He couldn't be sure, but he thought they were coming more frequently, that he had less time to recover between sessions. Open wounds were bleeding longer and his torso was an array of half-healed and newly forming bruises. They repeated the sea water treatment a couple times and no matter how Robin steeled himself, he could not contain his screams.

Sometimes, someone continued to bring him water. It soothed his raw throat and he needed it like a man in the desert. They'd stopped bringing food though, and he wasn't sure when. His stomach was in knots and he felt weak. He felt himself fading in and out of consciousness. Was it only a couple hours? A day? More? Where were his men? Had they been caught, as his enemies were so sure they would be? Where was Marian? Something must have happened and he could only pray she was ok. It was so cold and so dark. Darkness had never bothered him before but the dim light from the fading torch barely allowed him to see his feet. He heard footsteps approaching which stirred him from his half awake limbo. The steps paused outside his door and he felt his heart start to pound.

Vaisey opened the door and walked into Robin's cell, examining the walls, appearing more interested in the moss growing on the bricks than the shirtless and bloodied man chained in the middle of the room. Robin was silent but even he wasn't sure if it was strategic or from exhaustion. Vaisey completed his silent circuit of the cell before striding to the center. He grabbed Robin's face, lifting his chin to force his gaze up, examining the extensive bruising on his face, the mottled discoloration around his swollen eye. The subtle smirk and sadistic gleam in his eyes made the hair on Robin's neck stand up. Still, Robin glared back. Wordlessly, Vaisey released Robin's face and turned to exit the room.

"Wait," Robin said hoarsely, how long had it been since he'd spoken? Screams and cries didn't count. "What do you really want? What does any of this accomplish?" He had hoped to sound commanding but even to his own ears it sounded pitiful. Vaisey paused to glance back over his shoulder. He was very much enjoying this little game for Hood's spirit. He felt he was winning. When he had the rest of the outlaws, he would have his very own Shah mat, checkmate. So he mere flashed a broader grin before turning back and walking out of the cell.

Robin watched the door close and listened to Vaisey's footsteps fade into the distance. He had a feeling of dread overwhelm him, unlike anything he'd felt since his return from the Holy Lands. He pulled again at his chains, tender muscles and dislocated shoulder protesting this voluntary strain. After a few moments of effort Robin slumped again, panting and weak. He could not repeat his chain breaking maneuver again, not with his shoulder like this and, when did he last eat? He was being to feel his muscles aching deeply, deeper than the physical abuse his body was under could cause. He closed his eyes and thought of his gang. Maybe it had not yet been five days. Maybe they sensed the trap. He couldn't help but let out a sob. And then a prayer.


	9. Friend or Foe

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Apologies for the delay, just submitted my capstone project and this took the back burner while I finished that up. It's also a bit short (sorry Trekkiehood!) but I realized I needed something between last chapter and this. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week!

* * *

Sometime later, a guard came to Robin's cell with a cup, a bowl and some bread. Robin watched the food like a hawk stalking its prey. The man entered and placed the food down out of reach. If his mouth could water Robin was sure it would have been. "I need to fix your shoulder" the guard said gruffly. "I need you laying down".

"I can't," Robin shook the short chain with his good arm as if to demonstrate.

"I know. I need to unlock you and if all goes well, I give you that food. You try to run or hurt me, you'll eat Gisborne's boot." The man took the key and unchained Robin's left arm, sliding the remaining length of chain through the metal ring. Robin sat cooperatively. He needed his arm fixed and the food. He wasn't going to jeopardize either. "Lay down. This will hurt."

"I know. It's not your fault. What's your name?" Robin inquired, following the instructions and trying to relax, being tense would only hurt more. Maybe he could convince this man to help with more than just his arm.

"Jacob. Ready?" Before Robin could respond Jacob sharply moved his well positioned hands, getting the joint back in the socket. Robin screamed in pain and alarm though the pain quickly faded to a constant dull ache.

"Thank you Jacob," he said through a grimace. Jacob went to put the chain back through the post. "Wait, please. Can I... can I stretch first? Please. Just for a moment, I swear." Jacob debated for a moment before giving a short nod.

"Two minutes. Then I'll feed you."

Relief flooded Robin. He stayed fully horizontal for another moment, savoring the comfort he'd been denied for nearly two weeks... maybe more? He hadn't had time when he'd freed himself before. Then he slowly stood and took a step to the back wall. Placing his palms against it he tried to sense how far inside he was. He felt no breeze nor vibrations from foot or cart traffic, confirming to himself that he was far removed from the outside world. He then ran his arms through their full range of motion, surprised at how stiff they were and how his muscle definition had nearly disappeared. His muscles protested movement after so long in one place. He went back to the floor and rubbed his feet, trying to bring some warmth to his toes. Jacob moved to grab the chain still attached to his right arm. Robin grabbed it first.

"Wait, please don't. Please, help me. Jacob, please." Robin backed to a far corner. Jacob seemed unmoved by Robin's words and he wrested the length of chain from the frail man and brought him back to the center. "You don't have to do this. My men... my men and I can help you. We can get you to safety just help me escape please!" Robin could not believe how low he had fallen, begging for help from a guard, he was truly desperate. Jacob subtly shook his head, locking the left cuff back in place. Robin eased himself back to a sitting position.

"I can't do that," Jacob replied coolly. He grabbed the food and water, giving it to Robin. Robin's attention was momentarily absorbed in consuming the bread and broth. He tried to pace himself, knowing too much too fast would make him sick. Despite his efforts of control, it was gone in mere moments. He drank deeply from the cup offered to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the post and ran his tongue over his lips breathing deeply. After a moment he reopened his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Whass thiss?" His tongue felt heavy and his jaw would not cooperate as he tried to speak. Jacob had left the room. Robin tried to focus on the plate Jacob had left but he found his vision was swimming. He tried to rub his eyes and found his limbs betraying him.

His eyes closed and he couldn't force them open. Panic welled up inside him but that too was soon blunted. He slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. A Rescue

AN: It is the end of the week! (Down to the wire, but it's still Friday here!) Also, this chapter is longer, almost double the length of the last few. Your feedback is much appreciated (no pun intended) so thank you A Clue, Yas, and Trekkiehood! Enjoy?

* * *

The mission had been delayed long enough. Far too long in Much's opinion. They should never have let Gisborne just take Robin! He logically knew they had no choice, but he'd felt wrong every since leaving their old camp two weeks ago. It had taken Marian time to get a message to them and longer for them to plan the rescue. The cell was deep in the castle, they needed to be sure of guard patterns and know their escape routes. There was going to be a large gathering for a faire of some variety and they decided that would be their perfect cover. They didn't know what condition Robin would be in so the larger the crowd to mask their escape the better. They knew he was alive when Marian passed them the map to his location. She'd mentioned that Guy was always in a better mood after visiting Robin. She didn't mention that he would stop by after to try and woo her, with blood still on his gloves thinking she wouldn't notice.

Finally, it was the day and each outlaw prepared in silence, lost in their own thoughts, mentally rehearsing the plan. Little John rose first, the others followed close after, Much practically jumping up. "We are Robin Hood." Little John intoned solemnly. The others echoed the mantra and they silently ran off toward Nottingham. They reached the city wall at record pace and easily joined the throngs of festival goers.

Splitting into two groups they entered the castle and followed the two paths that would have them meet by Robin's cell. Will felt as though his heart might explode out of his chest. He and Djaq simultaneously saw a pair of guards and neutralized the same target. Allan dispatched the other with a strike with the hilt of his sword. They hid them in a small alcove and continued on.

Much and Little John followed the winding trail from Marian's map, the others had taken the straightest route. Will would need the extra time to pick the locks. Much was grateful that the path was clear from guards. As they drew nearer, he gratefulness turned to suspicion which he quickly pushed away. Robin needed them and it was good the guards were clueless he assured himself. They rounded the final corner, Little John stopped to stand guard and Much went to join Will and Allan.

* * *

The blackness was complete pressing on all his senses. He felt as though he was underwater, swimming through vague snippets of disconnected memories. Play sword fighting with Much growing up, kissing Marian, taunting the sheriff and Gisborne, serving the king in Acre. _Am I dying_? Scenes continued to play around him, mixing and blending to the point where they were no longer memories but fitful dreams. It might have lasted for mere seconds or hours, his mind was detached from reality. The passage of time was even less concrete to him than the wisps of memory playing through his vision.

Suddenly, he became aware of a large group of people nearby. He shifted, momentarily confused about why he couldn't move his arms. Flashes of the past week flitted through his consciousness and he tried to focus on them to pull himself back to reality. This was much harder than waking up normally. He recognized the hushed voices, they were familiar. The people, outside.

"Robin!" A voice whispered from the door. He fought his heavy eyelids and struggled to focus on the person at the door. "Robin! Can you hear me?" Much! Robin realized, the man's voice was unmistakable. "We're going to get you out, ok? Will is picking the lock now!"

Robin nodded, fighting the drug-induced fatigue that was slowly releasing its hold over him. "'m ok... tired. Sommthin was in m' drink." He slurred. He closed his eyes and tried to mentally shake off this exhaustion. There was something at the edge of his mind, something important he needed to remember.

Outside the cell, Much, Will, and Allan exchanged concerned looks, they had hoped Robin would be able to walk out. His injuries that they could see looked incredibly painful, and the man was disturbingly thin. They could only hope he would be mobile. Allan went to get Little John from the end of the corridor where he was keeping watch, they'd need his strength and, he rationalized, Djaq was keeping guard at the other entrance. They returned and Will had made surprisingly little progress, the lock was more complicated than he anticipated. "I need more light," he hissed. Much grabbed the torch from the wall and held it closer to the lock.

Much continued his quiet, mostly one-sided conversation with Robin who was becoming more responsive as the seconds ticked by. He mentioned the festival and how they had coordinated with Marian.

When Much mentioned her name, a look of panic suddenly overtook Robin. "The sheriff. He knows you were coming. Leave me, get out while you can!" He felt his heart rate skyrocketed out of fear for his friends.

"No! We are NOT leaving you, Master!" Much replied, motioning Will to move faster. A sense of heightened urgency gripped Will and he struck the lock harder than he usually would, letting out a grunt of exasperation. His carpentry skills were proving insufficient for this lock mechanism.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stop right there!" The group spun to see the sheriff, flanked by a half dozen guards, and holding Djaq in a tight grip with a dagger to her neck. Allan looked down the other part of the hall and saw a dozen guards. Much, still watching Robin, he saw his eyes widen with fear and his body tense at the sound of Vaisey's voice before he wrestled his expression back to his control. "I see you all would like to join your friend! Touching… A clue, no. Seize them."

The gang raised their weapons, they would not just let themselves be taken. The first guards approached and were sent back by a blow from Little John's staff. Allan and Much each paired off with their swords, Much flung the lit torch at the nearest guard, and couldn't help the perverse pleasure he felt as the man screamed, batting the flames out. Will tried bashing the lock. "AH, hhnn!" The fighting outlaws hesitated for a minute, at Djaq reaction to the sheriff slicing her cheek. The momentary pause was all the remaining guards needed to overwhelm the men.

"No! Vaisey! Let them go!" Robin's voice was muffled through the door. The guards secured their new prisoners Vaisey motioned from them to take them to the dungeon. He held up his hand before as Much was brought forward.

"Spoil sport, Hood! Where's the fun in that?" He said, forcing eye contact with Much as he brought up the rear.

"Let Robin go. Hurt me if you must, leave him alone. For pity's sake give him food!" Vaisey's smirk grew. Much stood fast, feeling his heart sink.

"Put him with the others," Vaisey said with a wave of his hand. Much screamed out to Robin, refusing to give up and go down quietly. "On second thought... Let them catch up, it won't matter much soon," Vaisey instructed the guard restraining Much. The cell door was opened and Much was shoved through, falling on his hands and knees. He looked up at Robin and felt his heart break more, if that was possible.

The cell door clanged shut.


	11. Conversations

AN: Well, this is officially the longest chapter I have written. We're checking in with all the characters! We're also winding down in this story. As I mentioned in the story description, there will be two endings to this story, primarily because I can't choose just one! I'll post both of them in the same day, they'll be different chapters and might take a little while as the semester is coming to a close. Thank you again for the reviews!

* * *

The outlaws minus Much were lead together to the dungeons, resisting along the way and chained to the walls with their hands over their heads. Little John struggled free briefly with a roar before he was knocked over the head into semi-unconsciousness. The guards closed the cells and posted twice the normal contingent of guards outside.

"Settle down you lot. Think of how you want to spend your final day. It's the gallows for you all tomorrow," One of the guards called in. Other guards chimed in with 'finally-s' or 'about time-s' taunting the outlaws.

Shame had settled in the pit of Will's stomach. He had been bested by a lock and because of that, they had failed to get Robin out and they would be dead this time tomorrow. He avoided Djaq's glances, casting his eyes down and hanging his head. The jeers quieted and the outlaws stood in silence. Will raised his head as Allan started speaking.

"Looks like we're stuck this time lads," he inhaled deeply before continuing. "I don't know if I can say it enough, but I am sorry for what I've done. I'm weak and cowardly. I don't know what I did to deserve you as friends. If this is the end," his voice wavered and he cleared his throat, "If this is the end, I'm glad to go with you by my side." A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it off against his shoulder.

"No." Little John's low voice. "You. Are not weak. You, I am proud to know. All of you." The quiet man did not elaborate but Allan knew he was forgiven in John's eyes.

"Thank you," Allan quietly whispered. Silence returned to the cells.

Will nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but it helped to know the others did not blame him for failing them all. He turned to Djaq and they shared a sad smile that spoke volumes between them. They had not known each other long, but each knew how important they were to the other. He only wished he could hold her and they could find comfort in their embrace.

* * *

There was a beat of silence as Robin and Much locked eyes. Robin's brows knitted together, knowing his friends were caught was worse pain than anything else he'd experienced before. There was a physical tightness in his chest. He closed his eyes, as if he could erase the fact his best friend was captured if he didn't look at him. "Much... Why, why didn't you run?"

Robin's words jarred Much from the floor and he immediately went to examine some of Robin's worst wounds, crouching beside him. "What kind of friends would we be if we left you to die?"

"Alive," Robin reopened his eyes and turned toward Much. The brilliant green seemed dulled and the monotone utterance caused a chill to run down Much's spine.

"Master... Robin, you can't give up. Please. We can get out of this. We'll think of a plan, but not if you give up!" He rarely used Robin's given name when asking him for something, but it seemed appropriate now. He needed a way to convince his _friend_ to hope, not his master.

Robin pulled away, into himself as much as possible. "Much, you never deserved any of this. I'm sorry."

"We could never have just left you in here, how many times must I say that?"

"No, I mean, all of this. I never should have dragged you off to the Holy Lands, never should have brought you along into this outlaw life, you could've been so happy!" He could see Much wanted to interrupt, but he kept going, "I know you would've followed me anywhere, you are so loyal, and I've exploited that. You've never deserved any of this." He looked away, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

Much grabbed Robin's shoulders and gently turned him back to face him, "You are like a brother to me. This is not your fault. _I_ chose those things too. We _all_ chose this. We're fighting for England, that's what you always say! We all know the risks but it's worth it. _You_ are worth it. Besides, we can still get out of this, I'm sure there is some way. We have to keep fighting." He pulled him in for a hug and was comforted as Robin leaned closer rather than pulling away. After a moment he released him.

Robin sat back, breathed deeply, composing himself. He opened his eyes, "Thank you." Much could see the wheels beginning to turn once again in Robin's mind, and knew he was trying to figure a way out. "So before tomorrow-"

The door opened and he was cut off. Much stood quickly, angling himself in front of Robin. "Leave him alone," he said, hoping he sounded brave. The two guards exchanged a glance and laughed.

"You should worry about yourself," one said ominously, the pair advanced toward Much. He stood a head taller and was solidly built. Much gulped, but held his ground and raised his fists for a fight. Robin struggled to get his muscles to obey so he could stand.

"The door, run, please" Robin hissed to Much, drawing his attention momentarily. A guard took the opening and slammed his fist into Much's side, knocking the wind from him. Robin steadied him and pushed him toward the door, hoping he could be fast. Robin kicked at the guard, giving Much the chance to run. Much dodged a blow from the other guard,, slipping past him to the open door. Robin's relief that his friend was out was quickly dampened as he heard Much cry out in pain. "Much! MUCH!" The guard he had kicked shoved him back to the ground and they exited the cell. Robin could hear a scuffle outside the door, but couldn't see. He heard the familiar voice of the sheriff before the door was closed.

Robin staggered to his feet straining against the chains. "Vaisey! Leave him alone! Do you hear me Vaisey!" The door reopened and the sheriff stood grinning at Robin. Gisborne stood at his shoulder, the two of them filling the door frame. "ARRRAAHHHHHHH! Where is he?!" He raged at the men. His heart was beating wildly and his vision was spotty. He dropped to his knees.

"I told you we would win Hood," the sheriff gleefully reminded his prisoner. "This is your end. All of you tomorrow midday. You know, I think we'll let you watch the others first." An eerie calm fell over Robin at Vaisey's last sentence. He looked up into Vaisey's eyes.

"You are a coward Vaisey. Why else would you tie me up for weeks? You are afraid. And weak," he said with a level of calm that matched his expression. He held forward his hands. "I'll prove it. You wouldn't dare release me and face me like a man." Vaisey's smile faltered for a moment before he decided he did not care.

"Blah di blah di blah. Your opinion of me does not matter, you are a dead man, and I have no desire to fight you… myself. Gisborne, would you like to prove him wrong?" He held out the keys to Gisborne who grabbed them eagerly. "I'll tell you what, Hood, if you beat him, I'll let you pick one to live, hmm?" Gisborne gave his sword to Vaisey who stepped back by the door. Gisborne released Robin's arms and took a fighting stance. Robin stood, rubbing feeling back to his hands and mirrored Gisborne's position. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Get him!"

Gisborne confidently stepped forward, forcing Robin back a step. Gisborne swung and Robin dodged, landing his own blow on Gisborne's side. Gisborne barely seemed to register the contact. Straightening up Gisborne chuckled. Robin threw another punch which Gisborne swatted away, returning a crushing blow to Robin's ribcage. He backed away to a corner to catch his breath. The adrenaline was rapidly wearing off for Robin and he felt his body starting to flag. _No. I can save one of them. I have to win. _He let his mind go blank and let his muscle memory and instincts take over. Gisborne stepped to him and swung. Robin grabbed his arm and pushed him to the center, tripping him. Gisborne fell into the post, cutting his forehead. Robin advanced on the fallen man and delivered a kick to his back, eliciting a grunt him. Gisborne pulled himself up, rounding on Robin. They traded a few more blows some of Robin's connected solidly and he managed to avoid most of Gisborne's swings. It looked as though Robin might have a chance until Gisborne grabbed him by his throat. He lifted the smaller man off the ground and held him against the wall. Robin struggled, gasping for air and trying to prise Gisborne's fingers from his throat.

"Arrogant bastard," Gisborne panted, "You've failed. You always thought you were so superior to everyone else. YOU'RE NOT!" He pressed harder as he bellowed the last statement. Robin was turning red but he managed to spit in Gisborne's face. With a shout he threw Robin to the ground. He gasped for air, coughing and sputtering bringing a hand to his neck. Gisborne gave a parting kick to his ribs as he passed toward the exit. "See you tomorrow scum."

He joined the sheriff in the doorway and they closed it over. "Now Gisborne, we need to discuss your lady-friend. Convince me not to kill her too."

Robin lay on the floor of the cell, his heart aching and his body exhausted. Now Marian was in danger too. _Useless_. He berated himself again as he had for days. He had no plan, and even if he did, he couldn't share it with anyone. Hope had left his cell and the spark of his spirit dimmed to the lowest it had ever been.

* * *

A commotion outside the outlaws' cell indicated Much's arrival. There was a wild look in his eye the others had not seen before. He was bleeding from a few cuts on his face and four guards struggled to chain him. They succeeded and rapidly withdrew cursing as they went. Much continued to pull, thrashing about trying to free himself. He eventually wore himself down and stood, favoring one leg and drawing shaky breaths.

The others dared not to say anything, they could see him barely holding himself together. He'd held it together for Robin, he'd tried to ignore how badly injured the other man had been, but now, away from Robin he felt his control slipping as his mind raced. He gave another sharp yank on his arms before a deep sob wracked his body. "We should never have left him. Never."

"Much…" Djaq started quietly. "He understands…"

"But you don't! Not even in the Holy Lands did he ever…" _look so defeated... face such a threat_, Much couldn't find an end to his sentence as words finally failed him. He prayed that would not be his last conversation with Robin. He couldn't get the sound of Robin screaming his name out of his head. Again silence fell on the group, broken only by Much's uneven breathing.

* * *

Marian paced her room. She knew that today was the rescue date. She longed to walk about, to warn the gang that they were expected and help if possible but the guards were more alert than normal. It gave her a bad feeling and she just could not be still. She heard a commotion from the hall and she rushed to her door. "What is happening?" She called to the guard, pulling on her door which did not budge. "Uurrrghhh!" she vocalized her frustration. The noise subsided outside and she resumed her uneasy pacing.

Hours passed. Finally, her door opened.

"We got them," Guy stalked into the room. At his words Marian struggled to stay standing as her knees buckled. "Your loyalty has long been in question. But, you played an important role, learning their timeline for us. I can use that to protect you from the sheriff."

"What will happen to them?" She started to ask.

"Why do you care?!" Guy yelled as he cut her off. "I'm trying to save your life! They are to hang and I do not want to see you with them." He gathered himself and closed the distance between them. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You know how much I care for you. Do not make me regret it. This time tomorrow the outlaws will all be dead."

Marian hoped her conflicted emotion were hidden sufficiently, she knew she must measure her next words carefully if she had any chance to reach her friends and stop this. "Sir Guy, I was merely curious if there'd be a trial, so the people could see justice. I know well of your affections and I am grateful for your efforts."

"They will see justice swinging in the wind, make no mistake these men are guilty. I will vouch for you to the sheriff but you must stay here. It is not safe yet for you to walk about. I am sorry we had to miss the festival this year but there will be other opportunities for us to spend time with one another. I will call on you tomorrow." He stepped even closer, gently stroking her face and she resisted the urge to flinch away. She could feel his hot breath by her ear. Her heart felt as though it had sunk into her stomach as he kissed her cheek. She was grateful he pulled away and left the room without requiring her to say more. She released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had to stop this.


	12. The Bitter End

AN: So sorry for the delay, but I'm glad to say I've returned and this is the end. This is ending A, warning character deaths - note the plural. I think I'll apologize for that too... But fear not, ending B will be posted momentarily and will not have deaths! As always, feedback is appreciated, thank you for sticking with me and reading!

* * *

Robin spent a final fitful night in his cell, fighting his thoughts which seemed intent on disregarding his physical exhaustion. He thought of Marian. Was she ok? Gisborne and the sheriff knew the plan ahead of time, was she in danger? The guilt weighed heavily on him, if he had not been so careless they would not be in this position. He felt his heart would give up beating if she too was caught. He put those thoughts aside, but they were replaced by other failed responsibilities. Who would care for his people now? All the families who relied on them for food and support. Families. Little John's Alice and John would once again be without him, but permanently. Will had his brother. Allen… it hurt to think that no one might miss him. And he had come so far since finding his way. Thinking of far ways, poor Djaq, she'd never see her homeland again. Her family would never know. Last, his thoughts turned to Much and he slumped further into himself, as if making himself smaller would reduce the blame he could accept. Much, so loyal and true, for years with no reward. And yet he never seemed truly bitter, did he forgive Robin for all the grief he caused?

And so his thoughts chased themselves around through the night before footsteps approached down the hall.

* * *

No one slept much that night, they did not want to be alone with their thoughts. But no one spoke much either. They took what little comfort they could from the presence of the others. The cell grew lighter as dawn arrived. The group roused themselves as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. There were more guards now than any of them had seen in one place before. Much felt his heart drop, this really seemed to be the end, he couldn't see a way out. That didn't mean he was going to give up, but he was being realistic. The others were coming to similar conclusions. Little John was going to take as many with him as he could as he renewed his struggles against his bonds.

A small contingent of the guards step forward to place hoods over each outlaws head, securing them to prevent removal. Djaq aimed a carefully timed knee to the gut of one of the guards, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to bend over into her kick. He fell backwards as other guards surged forward to shackle her ankles and cover her head. The guards approached Will, Allen, and Much with more caution but other than a headbutt from Much to a guard's unvisored face, breaking the man's nose, the outlaws' glancing blows did not seem to bother the guards. It took several attempts to subdue Little John, but he was eventually overcome. The guards released their arms one at a time, before quickly reshackling them to guide them out of the dungeon. Other than Will's elbow to a guard's neck, their struggles was fruitless.

The outlaws and the guards emerged into the square, arms bound behind them with the sun rising steadily across the sky. They were guided up the steps of a five person gallows that was featured prominently in the center. The guards positioned them above the deadly doors and secured the nooses.

"Much! John! Will, Djaq! Allan! I'm so sorry!" Robin's voice rang out. He pulled desperately at his bindings, knowing it wouldn't work. He turned to his captors, "Vaisey, please let them go, please! Gisborne, please! Leave them alone, kill me! Hurt me! Isn't that enough? Oof!" The guards removed the outlaws' hoods and left the platform. They blinked, refocusing in the sudden light, seeking out Robin. The executioner stepped up.

Robin was bound by rope, held tightly by two guards flanking him at the base of the stairs to the castle and had an unobstructed view of the proceedings. He was hunched in on himself, favoring his less injured leg and visibly fighting to stay upright from the punch to his side that cut off his speech. Dried blood, dirt, and bruises marred his exposed skin. It was clear from his shirtless form that he had lost weight that he couldn't spare to lose. The sheriff, Gisborne, and Marian were on the landing at the top of the stairs.

Much had tears running down his face, hearing his friend beg to die for them. His heart was breaking but he didn't have long to contemplate Robin's words when Vaisey responded.

"Oh, on the contrary I think we are hurting you," Vaisey said. He addressed the crowd, crowing in his victory. He regaled the audience with the crimes and charges levied at the outlaws. He finished his monologue as the sun reached its apex. Clasping his hands together, he called down to the executioner, "Ladies first!" The first trapdoor was opened and Djaq fell. Next to her Will fought wildly at his bonds, knowing he was already too late.

"No! Djaq!" Will's shout pierced Robin as surely as if he'd been shot by an arrow. Will's voice lowered as he breathed "I love you… don't go..." Djaq stopped moving and something in him snapped. Will practically strangled himself flailing wildly and yelling wordlessly on the platform trying to strike a guard, any guard, to free himself, to kill the sheriff. His cries were cut short by the wave of the sheriff's hand and were replaced by a roar from Little John and shouts of their names from Robin. He continued to twist and kick into the air, his motions becoming more feeble until he stilled.

Allan was uncharacteristically quiet as he looked up to the sky. He didn't want to die. He'd been fighting against death his whole life but he knew it had finally caught him. He had made his peace with his friends and hoped their work had not been for nothing. Then, he did two things he rarely did. He cried, silently, and he prayed. The executioner gripped the lever for his trapdoor. He closed his eyes and took a couple shuddering deep breaths before he fell with a yelp that was quickly cut off, kicking, quickly at first but slowing to just twitching.

"Allan!" Robin called out hoarsely, his voice ragged from screaming. "I'm sorry, Allan! Stop this!" Robin turned to the sheriff. The only response was an ear to ear grin as he raised his hand for the next. "No! Wait! Please!" This time Little John's hulking frame fell swiftly through the air, his toes floating just above the ground. Robin looked wildly around, praying for someone to come to their aid. He caught sight of Alice in the gathered crowd and he felt his heart might leave his chest. He was briefly grateful for John Little's absence, but this was short lived as the sheriff raised his hand once again.

Adrenaline surged through Robin. "NO! Much!" He drew his elbows back quickly into the guards holding his bounds and lunged toward the gallows stand. He stumbled with his own momentum and took only a couple steps before another guard grabbed the rope still attached to his arms. He jerked back and landed on his stomach. He heard Much muttering something under his breath but couldn't make out individual words.

The sheriff descended the stairs and gripped Robin by the hair to drag him directly in front of Much, pulling him to his knees. "Beg for him. Beg for his life." Vaisey smiled, exposing the blood-red gemstone set in his fake tooth.

Without hesitation Robin started speaking, "Vaisey, sheriff, please, spare him. Kill me instead. Please," he rasped.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Vaisey turned to look at Gisborne who had followed him part way down the stairs, "Did you hear him say anything?"

Gisborne tightened his grasp on Marian's waist and shook his head, "No mi'lord, he mustn't care that much for his men." Robin looked desperately at Gisborne and at Marian before the sheriff jerked his hair back to look up at Much.

"Please, I beg you, let him go!" Robin pleaded as loud as he could, but not much louder than before. A sob ripped through his chest and he breathed to himself, to Much, to the rest of his gang before him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me," repeating the words like a mantra.

"Robin, it's ok. I…" Much took a deep shuddering breath, trying to keep his voice steady despite his tears and the lump in his throat, "It's not your fault and I'll see you in heaven." The last lever was pulled.

The sheriff released his grip on Robin's hair grinning down at the man openly sobbing at his feet. Robin remained on his knees and curled into himself as much as possible. Shock and grief and guilt overwhelmed him. He didn't hear the sheriff's next words.

"Well. Killing you almost seems a mercy now. No matter. We will be rid of Robin Hood and his gang." He raised his voice addressing the crowd, "Let this be a warning to you all. His crimes will not be tolerated! Gisborne." He gestured from Gisborne to Robin. Gisborne removed his arm from around Marian, who stood as though rooted in shock and anguish on the stair, and he strode forward. He unsheathed a dagger, and once more pulled Robin's head up to see his friends, exposing his neck.

"Goodbye Hood," Gisborne snarled in his ear before he quickly drew the blade across his throat. He dropped his body without ceremony as hope died in Nottingham.

* * *

AN: If you don't hate me, I'd appreciate any feedback you have!


	13. Into the Sunset

AN: Ending B. Thank you to all who have stuck through with me to the end, apologies once again for not updating for what, 8 months? (?!) Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story :) Read on!

* * *

No one slept much that night, they did not want to be alone with their thoughts. But no one spoke much either. They took what little comfort they could from the presence of the others. The cell grew marginally lighter in the predawn hours. The group roused themselves as they heard a solitary set of hurried footsteps coming down the hall. There was a jangle of keys in the darkness.

"Who is there?" whispered Will, straining the make out the features of the person unlocking the cell door.

"Shhhhhhh," the man's voice responded, barely audible, "they will be coming soon we don't have much time." He slowly, quietly opened the door and made his way to Will, moving to undo his bindings. The others watched on in attentive silence. He handed Will his lockpicking kit before moving to release Little John with the keys. Slightly bewildered, Will moved to free Djaq from next to him, deciding not to ask too many questions with this kind of opportunity in front of him. The stranger release Little John and moved on to Allan, then to Much. The released outlaws crept out of the cell, senses alert to anyone who might be coming. Djaq was finally released and embraced Will. He held her tightly back, placing a chaste kiss to her temple. They turned to join the others in the dungeon vestibule.

"We have to get to Robin" Much hissed to the group, moving toward the door. The man cut him off.

"Let me lead, I can make sure the way is clear," he nodded his head to Little John, "take the rear. If we are caught, scatter. It is your only hope. Come, quietly." They filed out of the now empty dungeon, Djaq pulling the cell door closed behind them, hoping to mask their escape for as long as possible. They began to retrace their steps from the day before.

* * *

Robin spent a final fitful night in his cell, fighting his thoughts which seemed intent on disregarding his physical exhaustion. He thought of Marian. Was she ok? Gisborne and the sheriff knew the plan ahead of time, was she in danger? The guilt weighed heavily on him, if he had not been so careless they would not be in this position. He felt his heart would give up beating if she too was caught. He put those thoughts aside, but they were replaced by other failed responsibilities. Who would care for his people now? All the families who relied on them for food and support. Families. Little John's Alice and John would once again be without him, but permanently. Will had his brother. Allen… it hurt to think that no one might miss him. And he had come so far since finding his way. Thinking of far ways, poor Djaq, she'd never see her homeland again. Her family would never know. Last, his thoughts turned to Much and he slumped further into himself, as if making himself smaller would reduce the blame he could accept. Much, so loyal and true, for years with no reward. And yet he never seemed truly bitter, did he forgive Robin for all the grief he caused?

And so his thoughts chased themselves around through the night before footsteps approached down the hall. They sounded soft and hurried, not at all like the commanding and confident steps he associated with Gisborne, Vaisey or the guards. And there were more than usual. He took a couple deep breathes, wincing at what was likely a cracked rib, steeling himself for what was likely to be his final fight. He stood, about to call out when...

"Robin! It's us! Shhhh, hold on we'll get you out soon."

"Much!" Robin rasped, making an effort to clear his throat. "How did you esca-" the cell door clicked open. "Jacob!" He sent up a quick prayer of thanks. "You came back, thank you, thank you..." Jacob had swiftly moved in to unlock Robin's chains.

"I couldn't leave you. You give the people so much more than money and supplies. We need more people like you and I just can't let them kill you," Robin's wrists were freed and he lowered them slowly, quietly, to the ground "I'm sorry I couldn't help earlier, I was scared, I didn't know how, I -" Robin cut him off with a hug. The rest of the gang looked on from the doorway.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but we need to get out of here. None of us have our weapons and Robin can't hardly walk" Allan pragmatically interrupted the moment.

"He's right," Jacob pulled back, making room for Much to come and let Robin lean on him. "It's still early and the guard change should be any time now."

"Come with us, we can help you too," Robin offered. Jacob shook his head.

"I need to support my family. And, maybe I can help you from the inside in the future." At these words, alarm bells went off in Robin's mind. He urgently turned to Will and Allan.

"We need to get her out. She is in danger now, please, get her out!" Will nodded curtly before the two strode purposefully toward Marian's chambers.

"And we need to get you out, Robin," Djaq motioned for the remaining outlaws to get moving. "Thank you Jacob, be well" she said as she took over supporting Robin's other arm. He tried unsuccessfully to suppress a hiss of pain as his ribs protested the movement. "Sorry," she muttered. The group left the cell, Jacob breaking off from the group to report to his post. The remaining group moved as quickly as Robin was able, stopping only briefly to allow him to catch his breath. It was slow progress, but they remained hidden, Little John checking around corners to clear the way.

"I'm not complaining, but where are all the guards?" Much asked as they neared the exit. He knew they would be unable to fight their way out, not successfully at least, so he was grateful they seemed more absent than usual.

"Maybe they are preparing for our executions later,"Djaq offered the morbid thought. A heavy silence followed, interrupted only by Robin's occasional gasps and winces. There was one guard remaining at the entry way. Little John went up alone and caught the man off-guard. He knocked him unconscious with one blow before he could raise the alarm. The others hurried out. They were free! They started toward the tree line of the forest, to their closest hideout as Robin sagged heavily against Much and Djaq. Without need for verbal deliberation, Little John lifted his unconscious friend into his arms while Much and Djaq hurried ahead to prepare for their arrival.

* * *

Much and Djaq arrived at the base closest to town and immediately Much set about clearing a Djaq a workspace while she inventoried her supplies, muttering to herself as she went. She started a small fire to heat water from the local stream and Much took the pitcher to collect the water. Before he returned, Little John hurried into the site and gingerly laid the still unconscious Robin in the space Much had cleared. Djaq visually examined him, for the first time they were truly able to see up close all the damage their friend had sustained in such a short period. His too thin body was crisscrossed with overlapping cuts in various stages of healing. Djaq was grateful, they did not seem infected. There was some particularly bad bruising around his right shoulder and swelling on one side, an injured rib. His neck was encircled by angry finger shaped marks. Much returned as Djaq finished her inspection and she immediately began her work, instructing Much as needed. Little John took a lookout post, to watch for friend and foe.

* * *

Back in Nottingham Castle, Allan and Will had snuck up the hallways to Marian's chambers. They peered around the corner to see one guard nodding off at his post outside her door.

"Must be near shift change, yeah?" Allan whispered. Will nodded.

"Let's relieve him before reinforcements show up" Will whispered back. The two men crept forward before rushing the last couple feet. Allan lunged at the man's head while Will aimed for his gut. Between the two of them, the guard barely gasped in pain before he went down. Will grabbed for his lockpick.

"Marian? Can you hear me? We need to get out of here!" Allan spoke to the door, rapping quietly with his knuckles. They heard movement on the other side.

"Allan? What's happening? Did you get Robin? You must hurry!" Marian replied. She rushed to grab the bag she had secreted away for such an occasion. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Little John, Much, and Djaq got 'im, they're out," Allan assured her.

"And we need to be too," Will reminded the two and he began to stalk down the hallway the way they'd come. Allan followed, Marian pulled her door closed. The longer things could seem normal, the further away they'd get. She spared a glance at the guard collapsed on the floor and decided the door might not matter. She hurried to catch the others. Will made to turn left toward a known exit before Allan stopped him.

"That'll be blocked, 'm sorry. They don't know about this one though," Allan took the lead toward the exit route he had held from Gisborne, in case he needed to get out quickly. For the only time that day he was grateful for his past dishonesty. They were hidden in the exit passage as they heard a roar from the main corridor, followed quickly by the sound of chain mail and armor hastily being donned. The trio increased their pace and Allan couldn't help himself and he shot the others a cheeky grin. "Got 'em this time!" They made their escape, blending in with some of the peasants milling around the grounds in the early morning preparing for their days. Once clear of the grounds, Allan and Will led Marian to the base near town. As they approached they could faintly make out Much tittering about and Djaq giving sure commands. As they approached, Little John met them shortly ahead of the clearing. Will and Allan continued forward but Marian paused.

"Is he ok?" She asked Little John. He breathed deeply before nodding.

"Aye, Robin is strong he'll recover," he responded gruffly.

"Yeah, that is, if Much let's him alone long enough!" Allan quipped as he poked his head back to the pair. "Come in!"

* * *

_2 months later_

The gang of outlaws sat around a low fire late into the autumn evening. Much and Allan were once again providing entertainment for the group with their antics. Much, scolding Allan for a recent infraction, Allan telling him to lighten up. Quiet laughter filled the camp.

Robin surveyed his friends, grateful to be with them, grateful _for_ them. He quite literally owed his life to them. Even after he physically healed, they helped ground him in their mission. They had been there through every physical setback, the first time he'd faced Gisborne _after_, they had been there. Through nightmares and anger and frustration as he grew strong again and relearned his bow. Present, but not overbearing. At one of the earliest points of frustration, Will came to him and showed the new tags he had carved. He had felt most confident taking his first steps with Little John, a strong and nonjudgmental friend who would provide support while allowing them both to pretend he wasn't. When he was certain he'd never hit a target again, Allan came along to practice. Robin was sure he was missing the entire tree to lift his spirits, and he appreciated the gesture. Djaq made sure he took care of himself, with stern and caring oversight. Much. Robin tried to express more how much the man meant to him. He worked to be more open with his friend, he felt he owed it to him as Much often woke him from nightmares that felt all too real. He didn't share the details, but opened up more with his thoughts. He smiled to himself, thinking forward to the conversation they would likely have as the others fell asleep. Well, the two of them an Marian. She had helped him by letting him help her. Adjusting to the forest is a learning curve. He was sure she would have managed fine on her own, but she let him feel strong and useful when his body and spirit felt anything but. He eased back against a tree, feeling safe at last.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, this is the end of this story, a nice warm fuzzy one I hope (first time really trying the comfort side of things, thanks for the push StarryTroubadour!). I appreciate all of you who have read, left reviews, and added this to your alerts and favorites. It's been a process getting this finished up, this is the longest chapter I've written, especially if you combine it with the last chapter version... anyway, thanks all for you patience! Happy reading and happy writing.


End file.
